Caius Ballad
Caius Ballad (カイアス・バラッド, Kaiasu Baraddo) is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy XIII-2, a supporting antagonist in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, and a guest character in Final Fantasy XIII-3. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Caius engages Lightning, his fated rival, in an endless battle on the shores of Valhalla and follows Lightning's younger sister, Serah, and his former protégé, Noel, on their journey through time. In Lightning Returns: FInal Fantasy, Caius is revealed to be one with the Unseen Chaos that destroyed the world; he is one of the souls Lightning is unable to save on her assignment from Bhunivelze, the god of light. In Final Fantasy XIII-3, Caius aids Lightning and her friends when they become trapped in New Valhalla on their quest to find the goddess Mwynn. Datalog ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Added at the beginning of Episode Two, in Oerba -200 AF-''' ---- Caius Ballad is the man Serah saw in her dream, fighting with Lightning. In 200 AF, he appears with Yeul in the village of Oerba, and attempts to administer justice for Serah and Noel's crime of changing history. Noel seems to know this dark warrior, but is unsettled to have encountered Caius in that time period. 'Updated after speaking with Lightning in New Bodhum -700 AF-' ---- Caius Ballad is a former l'Cie and the immortal Guardian of the seeress, Yeul. Everything this man has done for the past several centuries has been for the purpose of freeing his charge from her curse of eternal reincarnation. If he can kill the goddess and send the artificial Cocoon plummeting into Pulse, the resulting flood of volatile chaos through Etro's Gate would shatter the boundary between Valhalla and the mortal realm. Life and death would cease to hold meaning, and Yeul's cruel fate would finally be undone. Or so Caius believes... Fragments Helmwige's Nightshade Caius, the peerless hero celebrated in Paddra legend, was a Guardian, appointed to serve and protect the seeress. The sagas sung of his countless victories, of foes vanquished in the thousands. He was called 'Caius of the Ballads,' but despite his renown, none knew his true origin. He took the name 'Ballad' because of the one battle that nearly killed him. The foe was a fellow warrior of the Farseers. Overwhelmed by the strength and skill of his opponent, Caius was driven back and back, until it was only a matter of time before the final blow would fall. But their duel was interrupted by an enemy attack, and during the ensuing battle Caius's opponent gave his life defending the seeress. Caius believed that it was he who should have fallen in her defense. Thus, to honor the fallen warrior, he took his name. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' The man responsible for releasing the Chaos from the unseen realm and inviting the world's destruction. Immortal since ancient times, Caius served the seeress Yeul in her many incarnation. He vowed to save Yeul from the cruel cycle of endless death and rebirth. Caius's plotting led to the downfall of the goddess Etro, and brought catastrophe. The unseen Chaos, released from Valhalla, now consumes the world. He was defeated in his confrontation with Noel and he lost the heart, full of Chaos, which had kept him alive so long. He should have died then, and yet he appears once again. Are his crimes so great that even death will not take him? ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' '''Added ??? ---- ??? Updated ??? ---- ??? Updated ??? ---- ??? Appearance and Personality Story ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-3: A New World -Humanity's Tale-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' Creation and Development Voice Musical Themes Battle ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ''Final Fantasy'' Trading Card Game Gallery Etymology Trivia Category:l'Cie Category:Antagonists Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 characters Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-3 characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:Guest characters